Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Saintpaulia ionantha. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Saintpaulia or African Violet, botanically known as Saintpaulia ionantha, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the inventor, Wim J. M. Ibes, in a controlled breeding program in the village of Herveld, the Netherlands. The female parent is an unnamed proprietary seedling with breeder""s reference xe2x80x9896-10-2xe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent is an unnamed proprietary seedling with breeder""s reference xe2x80x98A 155xe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99, the female parent, xe2x80x9896-10-2xe2x80x99, has star-like shaped flowers with white margins, and the male parent, xe2x80x98A 155xe2x80x99, is a single flowering Saintpaulia with a dark-blue flower color and long-lasting qualities. xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in the village of Herveld, the Netherlands.
xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor and selected in a cultivated environment in the village of Herveld. The objective of the breeding program was to develop Saintpaulia varieties with better growing characteristics, new flower colors and a better lasting quality of the plants. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by leaf cuttings was first performed in June 1999 in the village of Herveld, the Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Saintpaulia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. better growing characteristics;
2. full rosette form of the flowers;
3. intense purple color of the flowers; and
4. contrasting white leaf margins.
xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in the village of Herveld in the greenhouse at average growing temperatures of 20 degrees centigrade and the use of supplementary light under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, no cultivars can be compared to cultivar xe2x80x98Inaxe2x80x99.